Bounced
by Thank you Boss
Summary: It was an offer Tony couldn't refuse. Gibbs/DiNozzo slash. Post Bounce. Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Implied relationship between Gibbs and DiNozzo which began when Tony came back from the Sea Hawk (Agent Afloat). Takes place post Bounce.

* * *

From across the bullpen and the safety of the subdued light of his desk lamp, Leroy Jethro Gibbs silently studied the form of his senior field agent. Tony DiNozzo sat, locked in deep concentration, at his desk. Every so often, a hand would sweep at his forehead smoothing the tension behind the furrowed brow.

"DiNozzo, you finished?"

"Just checking your report, Boss... before I send it upstairs." Tony replied, without taking his eyes off the report.

Gibbs smirked at the way DiNozzo confirmed both their authorities in one statement. Tony had sent McGee and Ziva home once he'd signed off on their reports. That just left the two of them, alone. "Been a long one. Want me to wait. Give you a ride home?"

"Nah, s'okay. Go on. Won't be long."

"I'll wait." Gibbs growled.

Tony looked up from his desk. _Where had that come from?_ That growl was usually reserved for moments when Gibbs really wanted to grab his or the team's attention, but as far as he could think, Gibbs hadn't asked him to do anything nor been expecting something from him. He wasn't injured, hadn't made an inappropriate joke, and he definitely hadn't quoted from a classic movie in the last couple of hours. Tony looked over towards Gibbs and saw him eyeing him, impatiently.

"Gibbs, you can go. I'll be fine."

"Like being in charge, do we?"

So that was it. "Gibbs. Boss." Tony sighed. "Thank you for letting me take lead on this case. But..."

"I said... like being in charge?"

"You're the Boss..."

Gibbs snorted and Tony tried to reassure his partner once again. "Look, I'm not about to..."

Tony paused, trying to read Gibbs. Frustration was evident, as was lust. There was a flicker of something else too. Tony couldn't quite place it. It seemed familiar but so alien in Gibbs. And then it hit him. Need.

"unless..."

Gibbs's mouth opened in anticipation and Tony swore he could hear Jethro's heartbeat quicken. Tony's own eyes widened in surprise. Gibbs wanted him to take the lead, and not just in the office. He hadn't been expecting that. For a brief moment, Tony hesitated; unsure of his position. Had he read Gibbs right? Was he about to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life? He had to be sure.

"Gibbs. Front and centre."

Gibbs obeyed the order without hesitation and Tony smiled inwardly; pleased he'd not misread the signs. _That _would have been disastrous.

"Like me being in charge, do we?" Tony stated as Gibbs stood to attention in front of him.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what? And I'd think very carefully before answering that, Gibbs."

"Yeah. _Boss_."

"Hmm. Better." Tony picked up the report in front of him. "Good report. But why is it the last one to hit my desk?"

"Won't happen..."

"Again." Tony sighed. "I know. It's only gonna be a onetime thing."

"...very often." Gibbs corrected deadpan.

Tony leaned back in his chair, taken aback by Gibbs's surprising offer. That was a new development in their fledgling relationship. Tony felt himself reacting in anticipation and fought to keep control.

"In that case, Special Agent Gibbs, go get my car from the garage. I'll meet you round the front," he said tossing his car keys to his lover, unable to stop the smile on his face from widening into a grin. "I'll be giving you a ride home tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Gibbs/DiNozzo – Fledgling relationship which began when Tony came back from the Sea Hawk (Agent Afloat). Takes place post Bounce. Rating has changed to M. Definite slash. NCIS characters belong to DB, Paramount and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Gibbs lay–if that was what you could call his current position–bent over the half-painted hull of his latest boat, absorbing the smell, heat, noise; all the sensations around and within him. Gritting his teeth, eyes rolling back, he was so close. The hard, curved surface of the boat beneath him provided more than enough friction as he moved in response to the steady rough thrusts of Tony behind him.

He wouldn't last much longer. Not the way DiNozzo had him trapped there; pants pooled around his ankles, wrists pinned behind his back. The younger man using only one arm and his body weight to hold him in position - controlling him. Thrusting, pumping, drumming into him – sending shockwaves through his body each time he hit that sweet, glorious spot. God he was good. Gibbs cursed himself for not having suggested this sooner.

"Tony..."

The warmth from the soft hand that had been gripping Gibbs right hip was gone in an instant and Gibbs knew his mistake as the hand fisted in his hair and pulled upward with just enough force to border on the realms of painful. Arching back into Tony's open-shirted, sweaty torso, Gibbs shivered as Tony spoke softly into his left ear.

He wasn't allowed. Not yet.

The grip on his hair relaxed and Gibbs's breath eased as fingers stroked and smoothed the grey strands. Feather light digits worked their way to the back of his neck, gently caressing the sensitive skin - teasing him. The thrusts had stopped, but shivers of pleasure still coursed through Gibbs as Tony deftly let his fingers work their magic on Gibbs's exposed neck.

"God, Tony."

"Uh huh. You like that, don't you?" Tony soothed, gently teasing a finger up to the hairline and then trailing it behind a waiting ear before tracing small circles back down to the base of Gibbs's neck.

"Mmm," Gibbs responded unable to form a coherent sentence.

The stinging slap to his right thigh brought a hiss from Gibbs's lips and he followed up with a hasty 'Yes, Boss'.

Tony shifted his hips, sending another wave of pleasure through Gibbs's entire body, and began to resume his slow rough thrusts. Gibbs went with them, intent on holding out as long as he could. The slow rhythm Tony had started quickly increased in pace until they were both panting with need; sounds of their laboured breaths filling the basement. Gibbs bore down as Tony drove hard. Unable to contain himself, Gibbs started to speak but stopped when Tony's hand once again left his hip and carded through his hair.

Soothing. Not denying but giving permission.

Gibbs let go and came; shooting his load over the hull of the boat. Tony continued thrusting as Gibbs involuntarily clamped down on him. Seconds later, Gibbs felt the fingers carding through his hair tighten into a fist - pulling at the strands, and he felt the warmth filling his ass and heard Tony's cry as he came.

Tony released Gibbs's wrists from behind his back and Gibbs let them fall to his sides, moaning softly; grateful for the freedom and relief that gave his aching shoulders. They remained locked together-Tony both in Gibbs and lying on top-whilst they both fought to catch their breaths.

Finally, after planting a small kiss on the back of Gibbs's neck and massaging his lover's shoulders, Tony slid out of Gibbs and shuffled over to workbench where he grabbed a paper towel. Ridding himself of his condom and cleaning himself up, Tony grabbed the black suit pants and boxers that were awkwardly pooled around his ankles and slid them up over his hips, zipping them in one fluid motion. Not bothering to button his shirt, Tony passed a towel to Gibbs so he could clean himself off and then Tony set to work on cleaning the boat. Gibbs didn't like his boat being messed with and it was imperative to his health that there was no lasting damage.

Making quick work of the wiping up the mess, Tony threw the remaining paper towel in the trash bin in the corner of the basement. "Jethro..." Tony hesitated, running a hand through his own sweaty hair, watching Gibbs as he tucked his white T-shirt into his black pants and buckled his belt.

"Boss?"

That threw him. "We still playing?" Tony queried.

Gibbs studied Tony briefly. They very nearly hadn't _played_ at all Gibbs thought as he remembered the disastrous moment upstairs in the garage when Tony had almost bailed from the game.

"_Okay. Gibbs, move your car. If I'm staying tonight, I'm parking my car in the garage and we're locking the door."_

"_Uh... No deal."_

"_Ya think this baby is gonna sit out here all night. No protection. Move your damned car. Now!"_

_Gibbs glared at DiNozzo but didn't move from the passenger seat of Tony's car._

"_If my car isn't in your garage in the next five minutes, my cock ain't..."_

_Gibbs opened the passenger door and Tony breathed a sigh of relief before smirking inwardly; pleased at the win._

_Tony waited until the path ahead was clear and then carefully parked his car in the centre of the small garage, making sure he had enough room to open doors on either side. Gibbs had already closed the garage doors and was waiting by the driver's side as Tony turned the engine off and removed the keys. He eased himself out of the car, reaching to grab his wallet which had somehow fallen out of his pocket on the drive back from the Navy Yard to Gibbs's house. Locking the car door, Tony took a step back as he straightened up - and promptly cracked his head on a low lying shelf. _

_Gibbs chuckled and moved quickly to calm several tins of paint that threatened to inch their way onto the floor with each continuing vibration of the offending shelf._

"_Ow! Stop laughing, Gibbs. That hurt," Tony exclaimed as he shot an annoyed look in Gibbs's direction. "Damn thing nearly took my head off."_

"_Let me look." Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and spun him around. He parted the hair on Tony's crown, which elicited a strangled cry from the younger man, and batted away the hand that Tony had defensively brought up. Tony stilled under his touch. There was no blood. No discolouration. No swelling. "It's nothing. Stop whining. Seeing double? Feeling nauseous?"_

"_No and no. Hurts though."_

"_It'll hurt even more if you don't stop with the whining," Gibbs stated, turning Tony back around to face him._

"_Fine," Tony replied rubbing the sore spot where he'd cracked his head. _

_It was a good twenty seconds before Tony realised that Gibbs hadn't moved and was stood waiting for his instructions. Tony's palms suddenly felt very sweaty and he was sensing a distinct lack of saliva that made swallowing near impossible. His gut started to churn; he'd lost the moment. "Oh God. This isn't gonna work. I'm sor... can't, Boss. I'll move the car. I should go. I... blown it... can't do this."_

"_Tony." _

"_No. Gibbs. I..."_

"_DiNozzo! You can do this. You will do this. Geez, Tony, I moved the damned car. Do you know how difficult that was? You were... you are doing great. Trust..."_

"_My gut," Tony snorted._

"_Yeah."_

"_Yeah, well my gut is telling me to get the hell away right now. In fact, it's screaming new locations at me – Boston, Brazil, Bahamas."_

"_Is that so?"_

_Tony's jaw opened and closed but no sounds came forth. Gibbs curled a hand around Tony's bicep and Tony sighed dropping his gaze to the floor. "No. It's not," he said, raising his eyes to meet Gibbs's head on._

"_What's it sayin'?"_

_Tony stiffened and drew himself up to his full height and spoke in a tone of voice that set Gibbs's spine shuddering and cock twitching with interest. "That I'm in charge and to get your ass down in that basement." _

"_Basement?" _

_Tony inched forward into Gibbs's space. "Began with a 'b'. You questioning my choice, Agent Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs smiled, a small expanse of tongue lapping at his lips before he schooled his expression, responded with a 'No, Sir' and turned to make his way down to the basement. _

"_Wait. Gibbs. Rules. I'm in charge until I say otherwise."_

_Gibbs nodded. "Got it, Boss."_

Gibbs suddenly realised he'd left Tony hanging by not answering his question. "Until you tell me otherwise, Boss."

"Okay, look... we can stop playing. You're the Boss now. I'm yours."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"DiNozzo!"

"It was just... back at the office. You said... about..."

"Uh huh."

"Did you mean it?"

"Tony..." Gibbs sighed and took a step forward. Tony flinched. A hand came to rest firmly on his shoulder, thumb gently running over his collar bone. "Meant every word. Can't promise it'll be a daily thing. Or even weekly, but..."

"Not a one-time thing," Tony stated, relaxing under Gibbs's touch; beginning to come down.

"Nope."

"So you liked it?"

Gibbs sighed releasing his hand from Tony's shoulder and moving to pick up his blue shirt and jacket from off of the basement floor. "Don't make me slap you."

"Ahh..." Tony absently cradled his right hand in his left and stroked the palm with his thumb, remembering the moment when he'd slapped Gibbs's thigh and the accompanying tingling sensation as the heat had radiated from the fleshy centre all the way to the tips of his fingers. "About that slap. Sorry..."

"Don't apologise."

"You telling the Boss what to do now?" Tony bit back, a hint of defiance in his tone.

"You're not in charge anymore, Tony." Gibbs stated calmly.

"Oh. Right." The forlorn look on Tony's face vanished as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by a cheeky grin and a hint of a challenge. "You want to go again?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Wanna be Boss?"


End file.
